halofandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial intelligence
Artificial Intelligence or A.I. was developed by the UNSC in cooperation with ONI. The process of creating an AI is different than most people realize. Instead of simply "programming" an AI, the AI matrix is actually created by sending electric bursts through the neural pathways of a human brain which are then replicated in a superconducting nano-assemblage. This destroys the original brain tissue however, and so the brain being used could only be obtained after the host had died. However, in some instances, as in the case of the A.I. Cortana, the candidate brain was flash-cloned and had it's memories transferred to the recepticle organs so that the host, Dr. Catherine Halsey, could remain alive. It should be noted that Dr. Halsey supervised the creation of the template for every third-generation "smart" AI on the planet Reach. She has extensive knowledge on how AIs work. Most AIs give themselves a unique appearance that corresponds to their main use. "Smart" AIs, or AIs that are not confined to their one purpose, have a normal operational life span of about seven years. Because the "smart" AI is subject to an established memory core which cannot be replaced, the more the AI collects data, the less "thinking" space it has to work with. An AI literally "thinks" itself to death. "Dumb" AIs do not have this problem as they do not learn anything that is outside of their set limits of dynamic memory processing matrix. They are quite useful in their particuar field of expertise, but very limited. Smart AIs can function and learn as long as they are active.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 235 The Cole Protocol states that capture of an AI by the Covenant is unacceptable. When in danger of capture, AIs are to be terminated, and completely erased. It should be noted that the Covenant have some sort of AI technology also, though not as sophisticated as the UNSC AIs. There is a strong possibility that the Covenant may have used UNSC AI codes as a blueprint to create their own, as their code structure is similar. Design It is technically unclear exactly how an AI works, as it is only based on the functionality of a human brain, which UNSC scientists do not fully understand. AIs do not have physical bodies, rather they are advanced software consisting of a Riemann Matrix for higher-function processing. This matrix can be downloaded into a Data Crystal Chip for mobility. In case of Rampancy, the Riemann matrix has a fail-safe program that will destroy the AI. They can only take physical form where holographic technology is avaliable. This requires a Holotank of some kind. Zen Koans Koans are riddles in Zen Buddhism that monks focus on when meditating. Smart AIs tend to be obsessed with them due to their own short lives and philosophical curiosity. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 178 Example *User: LIFE IS THE PATH *AI: CAN THE PATH BE SEEN? *User: OBSERVE THE PATH AND YOU ARE FAR FROM IT *AI: WITHOUT OBSERVATION HOW CAN ONE KNOW THEY ARE ON THE PATH? *User: THE PATH CANNOT BE SEEN, NOR CAN IT NOT BE UNSEEN. PERCEPTION IS DELUSION; ABSTRACTION IS NONSENICAL. YOUR PATH IS FREEDOM. NAME IT AND IT VANISHES. UNSC AIs *Araquiel *Beowulf *Cortana - MIL AI 452-9 *Deep Winter *Deja *Doppler - MIL AI 8575 *Endless Summer - MIL AI 4279 *Eternal Spring *Jerrod *Kalmiya *Lysithea *Melissa *Solipsil *Toran *Wellsley Related Links *Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute *Rampancy *Holotank Sources Category: TechnologyCategory: A.I.